falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
The Whitespring bunker terminal entries
The Whitespring bunker terminal entries are a series of entries found on terminals in The Whitespring bunker in Fallout 76. Questionnaire terminal Begin Questionnaire * Business Owner / Executive *Lawyer *Military / Law Enforcement *Doctor / Scientist *Agriculture / Food Services *Other *Andrew Jackson *Ulysses S. Grant *Chester A. Arthur *Abraham Lincoln *St. Thomas Aquinas *Adam Smith *John Stuart Mill *Karl Marx *Elvis Presley *Admiral Thomas J. Jaegerstaettor *General Archibald Baker *Commander Arthur Wickersham *General Constantine Chase *Support Party Choice *Schmooze in Hopes of Winnings *9+ Stuff the Ballot Box *9+ Unleash Rousing Speech *Submit Answers for Processing Information terminal What is this place? When can I leave? Who's in charge? I need something. Who do I speak to? What do I do now? What do I do now? } Temp Surveillance Recording - Entry 1.1.7 Kovac-Muldoon: Final Report DATA LOST Cabinet Nuclear Alarm Logs DATA LOST Whitespring Connection Diagnostic Logs - 10.23.77 Raven Rock Communication Log Brig terminal Interrogation Logs J. THORN Q. CARTER LOST Prisoner Records LOST Surveillance Recording - Entry 1.1.2 Surveillance Recording - Entry 8.5.2 Cabinet room terminal Meeting Transcripts Surveillance Recording - Entry 5.2.4 Surveillance Recording - Entry 6.1.0 Surveillance Recording - Entry 6.9.7 Sugar Grove IntraMail Project SOMNUS Editor ID: ENB_CabinetRoomTerminalSub Meeting Transcript - Entry 1.5.2 (Partial) DATA LOST DATA LOST Meeting Transcript - Entry 5.7.2 (Partial) DATA LOST Cafe terminal Salisbury Steak MRE - Beef Stew LOST MRE - BBQ Chicken Surveillance Recording - Entry 5.3.1 Military wing system terminal Current Patients Patient Archives LOST LOST Surveillance Recording - Entry 6.2.1 1LT C. MITCHELL CPT N Jackson LOST LOST GEN T. Harper Military work station Inbox RE: Black Box LOST RE: Surveillance Dishes RE: Ammunition Requisition RE: Remote Lab 1.2 RE: Chinese Stealth Tech {ERROR!} RE: Remote Lab 1.2 Access Code Sent LOST Black Box LOST Huntersville: Contact Lost Surveillance Recording - Entry 1.1.5 Surveillance Recording - Entry 6.6.1 Surveillance Recording - Entry 3.6.8 Meeting Transcripts Perimeter Patrols Production Support DATA LOST Remote Team Documentation Security Surveillance Recording - Entry 1.3.3 Surveillance Recording - Entry 2.9.6 Operations terminal Military Wing Medical Bay Science Wing Production Center Communications Center Operations Mainframe DATA LOST Residence Terminal 1.1 1.3 LOST 2.5 2.7 LOST LOST Mutation serum terminal: A-G "Adrenal Reaction" "Bird Bones" "Carnivore" "Chameleon" "Eagle Eyes" "EggHead" "Electrically Charged" "Empath" "Grounded" Editor ID: ENB_ScienceTerminalSerumSubTerminalAdrenalReaction Initial Findings Finalization Editor ID: ENB_ScienceTerminalSerumSubTerminalBirdBones Initial Findings Finalization Editor ID: ENB_ScienceTerminalSerumSubTerminalCarnivore Initial Findings Finalization Editor ID: ENB_ScienceTerminalSerumSubTerminalChameleon Initial Findings Finalization Editor ID: ENB_ScienceTerminalSerumSubTerminalEagleEyes Initial Findings Finalization Editor ID: ENB_ScienceTerminalSerumSubTerminalEgghead Initial Findings Finalization Editor ID: ENB_ScienceTerminalSerumSubTerminalElecCharged Initial Findings Finalization Editor ID: ENB_ScienceTerminalSerumSubTerminalEmpath Initial Findings Finalization Editor ID: ENB_ScienceTerminalSerumSubTerminalGrounded Initial Findings Finalization Editor ID: ENB_ScienceTerminalSerumSubTerminalHealingFactor Initial Findings Finalization Editor ID: ENB_ScienceTerminalSerumSubTerminalHerbivore Initial Findings Finalization Editor ID: ENB_ScienceTerminalSerumSubTerminalHerdMentality Initial Findings Finalization Editor ID: ENB_ScienceTerminalSerumSubTerminalPlagueWalker Initial Findings Finalization Editor ID: ENB_ScienceTerminalSerumSubTerminalScalySkin Initial Findings Finalization Editor ID: ENB_ScienceTerminalSerumSubTerminalSpeedDemon Initial Findings Finalization Editor ID: ENB_ScienceTerminalSerumSubTerminalTalons Initial Findings Finalization Editor ID: ENB_ScienceTerminalSerumSubTerminalTwistedMuscles Initial Findings Finalization Editor ID: ENB_ScienceTerminalSerumSubTerminalUnstableIsotope Initial Findings Finalization Watch post system terminal Delivery Logs 27652 LOST 27995 LOST 28145 LOST Shift Schedule LOST Surveillance Recording - Entry 6.2.4 Surveillance system terminal Initiate Search - Nuclear Keycard Escort ;If a cargobot is already present Initiate Search - Silo Alpha Code Piece Initiate Search - Silo Bravo Code Piece Initiate Search - Silo Charlie Code Piece Snallygaster Grafton Monster Mothman Flatwoods Monster Wendigo Archival terminal } //////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////// All personnel! Report to your commanding officer! Please select from the options below: }} Data Archives } }} ARCHIVE: Ellen Santiago {Gen.} Archival terminal Accessing the Silos The Code Pieces DATA LOST Tricking DEFCON DATA LOST ARCHIVE: Thomas Eckhart {Pres*} External Research Access Slaves DATA LOST I'm Sorry, Thomas Eckhart Renounced Citizenship! Meeting Transcript - Entry 1.3.2 DATA LOST DATA LOST DATA LOST ARCHIVE: Top Secret Schematic Archives } }} DATA LOST DATA LOST Prototype Power Armor Schematics DATA LOST Silo state terminal Category:Fallout 76 terminal entries